Yttrium stabilized zirconia (YSZ) has been previously deposited on single crystal silicon. On that intermediate structure have been deposited layers of materials such as YBCO or Bi.sub.4 Ti.sub.3 O.sub.12 with ferroelectric materials such as PZT thereupon. Problems with these structures have involved the interface between the YSZ and silicon. Diffuision of zirconium into the silicon layer has been previously reported. While an intermediate silicon dioxide layer can gradually be formed between the YSZ and the silicon due to gradual oxidation, it is relatively thin, i.e., less than about 100 Angstroms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure including an epitaxial oxide layer on an amorphous silicon dioxide layer on a single crystal silicon substrate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for forming a structure including an epitaxial oxide layer on an amorphous silicon dioxide layer on a single crystal silicon substrate.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a structure further including additional epitaxial oxide layers deposited upon the epitaxial oxide layer on an amorphous silicon dioxide layer, such additional epitaxial oxide layers of materials such as high temperature superconductor materials, dielectric materials, or conductive metallic oxide materials and the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure including a thick layer of amorphous silicon dioxide of at least about 500 Angstroms between the epitaxial oxide material and the single crystal silicon substrate.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a process for forming a structure including a thick layer of amorphous silicon dioxide of at least about 500 Angstroms between the epitaxial oxide material and the single crystal silicon substrate, where the thick layer of amorphous silicon dioxide is formed in situ between the epitaxial oxide material and the single crystal silicon substrate.